Damn Chalupas!
by MadisonMermaid
Summary: Milo had too much spicy food, and now is paying the price.


It was a sunny Sunday and Milo was training some apprentices at the Coliseum when he felt a certain discomfort in his belly.

"Oh Shura ... I told you that I shouldn't have eaten all those chalupas!" He thought, remembering that he had gone to a Mexican restaurant with the Capricorn Saint the night before, where he ate a lot of in that spicy and delicious food.

"You guys, continue the training. Be right back". He said, putting his hands on his belly and walking with fast steps.

Hot spicy beads of sweat rolled down from his temples as he headed for the bathroom in the training zone.

"Milo my boy, good morning!" Aldebaran said, appearing right in front of the already desperate Saint.

"Errr, good morning Deba", he tried to pass, but was again unconsciously blocked by his Golden Cloth friend.

"I came to ask if you already made the reservations that we talked about. Is everything all right, do you need some help?" The tall man looked even taller and bigger due to the urgent situation.

"Not yet Big Guy, I haven't done it yet". Milo's guts seemed to dance. "I promise I will do it today, now if you'll excuse me..." his voice was beginning to fail because of the fiesta that was going on inside him.

"Look Milo, don't forget that the hotel we are going to next week is very busy, so if we take too long we may not find a room. Anyway, I'm thinking about going to the mall later to buy bathing suits, I want to see if I can convince Shaka to leave his Temple and go with me. Do you wanna join us? It's been years since I bought some swimwear and…"

The Scorpio thought of one or two very mean words, as he was holding his urgencies almost in an inhuman way. He loved the Taurus, but the situation was really dire.

"I need to go!" He said, almost screaming, leaving the Brazilian behind and running toward the toilets.

Aldebaran looked curiously after him, at his blue hair swinging wildly as he rushed away. He laughed, understanding what was going on and went on his way.

Milo came panting into the small bathroom. There were only two stalls.

One was occupied and the other was being cleaned.

A skinny, white-haired gentleman with a bent back wiped a damp mop on the floor, listening to a little radio that played a local soccer game. His hands shook and he did everything really slowly.

"Wonderful!" Thought the Saint, amused by his lack of luck.

"Is it going to take very long, buddy?" Milo asked him, biting his lip with the intense struggle.

"This bathroom is so filthy!" Said the old gentleman, frowning and angry."You Saints should be more careful! And cleaner! There's used toilet paper on the floor everywhere, and it dirties it all!", That man had been working in the Sanctuary for so long that people used to say he had known Athena's first Incarnation, and even the Golds did not dare disrespect him.

"Gods," thought Milo, rubbing his hands hard on his visibly distressed face.

His belly growled, and he feared something bad might happen soon. Then he knocked on the other door, hurrying whoever was inside.

"Patience, Cabrón!" Shura's voice was heard.

"Shura, is that you? Come on, man! I need to use the bathroom!" Milo felt a hint of hope as he recognized his friend's voice.

"Milo, this won't happen any time soon", said the Capricornian. "Damn beans!"

The Scorpio let out a small cry of agony. There were few options, and he did not want to be the main subject in the gossip of the next few months by soiling his pants in public.

So he ran and then entered the ladies' room.

"Hey Sir, this bathroom is only for girls!" Shouted an Amazon apprentice.

But Milo did not have time to respond, he was already locking the cubicle door and taking of his pants.

The girl made a confused face and left.

A few minutes later, Milo felt the relief of his dreams.

"Success!" He thought, but the smile on his face soon dissipated when, looking at the wall, he realized there was no more paper there.

He thought again of one or two ugly, bad words.

He could not leave the toilet to look for paper, since he didn't dare raise his pants after what he had done and, being in a ladies' room, he would never leave without them.

"Camyu? Camyu? "- he called through the Cosmo.

"Milo." Replied the Aquarius.

"I have a little problem ... can you help me?" Said the Scorpio.

"I'm sorry, but now I can't. I'm not in the Sanctuary. I'm in Athens, at the dentist," replied the French Saint.

Milo snorted and thought of Shura.

"Still very busy, hombre!" He answered.

"WTF ..." Milo did not know what to do. He did not want to appeal to the apprentices, and he knew that some of his Gold Companions would make him the joke of the year if they knew of his situation.

Then he got it!.

"Err .. Mu?" Milo's Cosmo Energy seemed desperate.

"Yes, Milo, what can I do for you?" - The Aries' calm voice was beautiful music to his ears.

And a few seconds later, a roll of toilet paper materialized in the hands of the relieved Scorpio Saint.


End file.
